Castiel's Day Out
by The Assassin's Son
Summary: One-shot Cas/third-pov: So, Castiel wants to experience a 'human day out.' Just to get that feeling back from when we was human that short while. What could go wrong? Oh wait, quite a bit.


_A/N: Hello fellow earthlings! I present to you awesome people a Castiel-third pov story! Are you excited? *no answer*_

_Well, here it is anyway! :D _

_Enjoy! (Btw, Castiel's my favourite of the three!) _

* * *

Castiel knew what it felt like to be a human. To feel so ordinary and live a mundane life in a cruel and daunting world- he knew all about it.

As an angel, he never _truly_ gave much thought to a mortal's life; how they lived and survived the chaos that was their daily routines.

Of course, being an Angel of the Lord, he never had time to just sit and contemplate over a man's life experience. Half of _that_ time was often spent chasing Dean's frantic or needless calls to complete a task that would only be temporary, but otherwise pointless and dull in contrast to all the mess he was dealing in heaven.

But as a human, Castiel finally understood life from a human's perspective. He understood the finer things that life granted in a span of a select number of years till departure to the other life, whether it was heaven or hell. He understood the _many _flaws that attributed to a person's being that made them so… mortal. And, on a more trivial matter, he understood how a man's libido would give in to sexual activities with a very attractive woman, who at the same time was an angel in disguise.

Overall, Castiel knew what it felt like to be human, to live a human life and follow the same routine everyday. But as an angel, he never had the chance to experience the same life in a broader sense- the taste of peanut butter and jelly as one example- and he was more than eager to try it out.

So when he told Dean his plan, he was a little more than confused over his perplexed look, after he finished talking.

"So let me get this straight." Said Dean, eyes closed in the process of imagining Cas going out as an angel just to experience a 'normal' life again. "You wanna have sex with women, and eat all day just to see the difference from your angel-side point of view?"

Cas nodded, smiling. "While on the matter of everything feeling so different from when I was a human, I think it will be rather stimulating to note the contrast as an angel." Dean still had that thrown look. "Plus, I admittedly had a good time the last time I did it. Well, apart from the girl- April- killing me, of course."

While Dean had a baffled look spread all over his face, Sam on the other hand, had a rather amusing smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Sam, what do you think?" asked Cas.

He simply shrugged and raised his eyebrows in hilarity. "I think it's a great idea." Dean shot him an incredulous look. "What? If Cas wants to do it, then who am I to stop him?"

Dean returned his gaze to Castiel; a contemplating look plastered on his face. After a few seconds of silent debating, he too shrugged and put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, you got me. If you wanna get laid then by all means, and I mean this, do so. Hell, eat something hearty; go to a stripper club; feed the ducks, and bring me something back." He smiled encouragingly, grabbed his wallet; and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Here," he gave them both to Cas, "it's one of the places down Westford Road. Strongly recommend it; they got the best hot-dogs, _and _one of the raciest stripper clubs in town."

Castiel, taking the note without hesitation, nodded and gave Dean a sceptical look. "You sure your on board with this?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda weird for an angel act like a human, but we all get one life, am I right?"

"Actually, I've existed since the creation of Adam and Eve; outlived many generations of mankind; and even witnessed the rapid change in humans over the extensive period of time."

Dean's smile vanished into half-annoyance and half-confusion. "Yeah well, just bring me back some pie."

* * *

The first place Castiel visited was Albert's Grocery shop, on behalf of shopping like a regular person. That way he could also get Dean's pie.

As he walked in, he noticed the absence of people around the shop, and the only existence of life inside was the cashier behind the counter and three other shoppers. He first made his way to the magazine area, in spite of searching for the ones Dean especially liked.

As he recalled, they were the type with Asian woman posing on the front cover without any article of clothing on them, and yet, oddly enough, covered their most intimate areas with their hands.

Castiel didn't understand the point of not wearing any clothes if it meant covering their bodies with their hands, anyway. But he knew well enough that it wasn't the hands Dean was particularly interested in. Not unless they were using it for a specific purpose, or _purposes _judging from the pages within the magazine.

He was surprised Dean could enjoy looking at such content.

After flipping through more pages- and debating whether Dean was 'secure' with the whole idea of love- he walked over to the food area, in search of pie. However, the pies, Castiel thought, were strangely lacking in the store. Especially when they seemed to have just enough racy magazines stacked upon each other.

Ultimately he figured Dean would just have to deal with it.

Walking over to the cashier's counter to pay for the magazine, Cas noticed it was run by a young woman with messy black hair; slightly crooked teeth; and too much red lipstick put on. She noticed him walking over, and quickly straightened her posture.

"I would like to purchase this, please."

The woman smiled and took the magazine, her fingers lightly brushing his hand. "Sure thing." She had a Boston accent, "Busty Asian Beauties? You into three-ways?" Her smiled widened, showing her full set of crooked teeth, and -purposely- heaved her chest closer to him, exposing more of her cleavage through her see-through shirt.

"No, it's for a friend." He explained innocently.

"Oh sure, that's what all the single men say when they come in here. But I can guarantee you this, hot-cakes, not all of them have an ass like yours."

"Well thank-you," He said, self-consciously staring at his rear for a moment, "But it really is for a friend."

He took out the wallet and showed her Dean's ID picture. "See? That's my friend, Dean. He likes these magazines for his own pleasure, so he gave me his wallet to pay. For the pie, but- well that wasn't there."

The woman gave him a quizzical look. "I'm still not buyin' it. I mean, come on. For one thing, we don't even sell pies here. All of what you said could just be some sort of crappy cover story, but I'll allow it. Only cause your ass is worth givin' gifts too."

At that point, Castiel didn't know what to do. So instead he just smiled vacantly and gave her the money.

"You got a girlfriend?" she asked immediately as soon as she took the cash. "Cause a hot piece of meat like you cant possibly be single. Otherwise it would explain the porno mag."

Cas hesitated to answer. "Um, no I don't have a girlfriend. To be honest, I'm not the best with intimate relationships."

It was true. The only person he ever came close to was Meg. And that relationship didn't exactly end in the most normal way.

"I'm sure we can change that." She said, and with that, she ripped off the receipt and wrote her phone number on it. "Call me." She put it in his hand, closed it with minimal force, and grazed his fingers one more time.

Again, Cas smiled vacuously. "Thank-you, and I'll try my best."

He grabbed Dean's magazine and left as fast as he could, but not before hearing what the woman mumbled about as he left the store.

"You better try. That ass is my saving grace."

* * *

The next place Castiel visited was the fast-food joint Dean recommended down Westford Road, and crossing Mayfair Square. Over there he saw a cluster of shops on both sides of the road leading down further into the heart of Westford. From the sidewalk where he stood, Cas figured it must have been one of those legitimate busy-streets. Cars raced past each other on both sides of the roads, people bustled about one another in the afternoon rush, and the food joint- Smokin' Grills- was three shops down from him.

Upon walking, he couldn't help but admire the tumultuous activity of modern life humans. Sure when _he_ was a human, he was more than astounded by the rush of life flowing through the city, but never gave it much appreciation.

Now, as an angel, his attention was undivided on the scene in front of him, and wondered how regular people did this every day.

Cas ambled on toward the shop, paying close attention to the many people talking at once. Very hectic, he thought.

As he walked in, a strong smell of greasy food punched him in the face, leaving him to wonder what sort of cooking could form such an aroma. He noticed that in Smokin' Grills- unlike that shop with that lipstick woman- there were more people crowded around the tables and booths. At the very front stood a large counter with four people taking customers' orders.

This was more of what Castiel wanted. Of course, getting commented on his posterior by an immoral woman who's left breast was almost hanging out of her shirt was nice too. Thoughtful even.

He walked up to the only counter isle with no one in front of it, and examined the menu above. There it laid out different types of burgers, pizzas, hotdogs, wraps, drinks and desserts.

Dean said to try out the hotdogs. Or at least said they were the best.

"Welcome to Smokin' Grills, can I get you anything?" asked a smiling young woman with blonde hair.

"Yes, can I get a hotdog with that orange flavoured drink?" he asked.

The woman raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You mean a Fanta?"

"Yes, that."

"Right, and what type of hotdog do you want? We got the original with your choice of sauce and condiments; a chilly dog with extra hot sauce, and a bacon dog with melted cheese."

Cas wasn't certain if any of that was something he would like, but he figured to just go ahead and try it out. Plus, he'd seen Dean eat that stuff many times, and even have some remains all over his face. He was unsure whether he did it intentionally or was just going to save it for later. Either way, he never found out because Dean always went to the bathroom after that with his laptop.

"Which one of the three would you most recommend?"

"Well, many people tend to enjoy our bacon dog with melted cheese, mainly because it's a good combo."

"I would imagine so. Alright, then I'll have that."

"Awesome," she chirped, "will that be cash or credit?"

Cas took out Dean's wallet. "Cash."

After paying, he sat down at an empty table, and saw that a guy four tables away was pulling a Dean. He too had greasy substances on his face; and his shirt, and even his pants.

Maybe that's what he was supposed to do. But it never happened when _he_ was human.

He examined his meal before eating it. One hotdog with bacon wrapped around it, and melted cheese drizzled on the inside of the crusted buns was placed next to a bottle of that orange stuff. What was it called again? Santa?

Cas took a bite out of the hotdog, half-expecting to relinquish in the divine taste of the sausage and let it drizzle in his mouth, but the only thing he could taste were molecules.

He forgot that his angel tastebuds went beyond the limit of an average human, and in doing so, deprived him of enjoying a nice meal.

Figuring he should've made the best of it, Cas took another bite, but this time he purposely tried to get some all over his mouth, like Dean. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Without even thinking, he smothered the hotdog all around his face, felt the melted cheese smear across his cheek, and set the squished sausage down.

On the bright side he at least felt like a human. Or whatever he could make of one.

Feeling satisfied he got up and took the untouched bottle with him, but he then noticed a small boy staring at his face, incredulously.

Perhaps what he did wasn't normal after all.

* * *

Castiel walked down Westford Road with a smile on his face.

Before leaving Smokin' Grills, he had to wipe all the smeared food off his face to avoid stares from people. But overall, he was happy that it had happened. In that moment, he felt as if he wasn't an angel anymore. As if he had no responsibility, whatever the case; didn't have to act like an outsider; didn't have to feel so self-aware about himself, and could just have fun. Be a regular person.

On the other hand, and despite tasting nothing from what could've tasted like the best hotdog ever, the bottle of Fanta- as it read on its wrapper- actually had no effect on his tastebuds.

As soon as he guzzled the drink down his throat, he could smell the scent of orange, taste the tangy sweet liquid, and manage to empty it all in one gulp.

The next place he had to visit was the strip club Dean recommended. He couldn't justify his own actions, especially in regards to his holiness, but Cas felt like he needed this one last thing to have that surge of human energy inside him one last time.

Turning left into Lunar Avenue, he spotted the strip club- The Cage- to blocks down from a range of retail shops. An odd arrangement, it was.

Cas didn't know where all this would lead to, but he was hoping by the end of the day he would experience that sexual hunger he felt in him as a human. Frequently, he would think back to that night. If there was one thing he didn't know about himself, it was that, as a human, he could conquer a sexual drive straight from his voracious libido to sleep with a beautiful girl. Regardless of her stabbing him hours later.

As soon as he walked him, Castiel felt inside him a sudden urge to either leave this place or sanctify it completely. It must have been his angel senses.

The name of the club- The Cage- definitely gave an abstract and perceptible meaning to everything that was inside. The loud sound of music pounded into his ears as many curvy women danced from poles- cages even, much to its club name- and leaned over guys. A strobe of lights emitting from the ceiling filled ever corner of the club with a stimulating sense of wild energy and sexual appetite.

Looking completely dazed at the sights in front of him, he almost didn't notice a girl- a curvy brunette with green eyes wearing black and pink lace panties, and a see-through bra- come up to him with a naughty grin.

"Hey there, big boy." Came her seducingly deep voice, "what's a hot young man like you doing _absolutely_ nothing in a place like this?"

Cas smiled impishly. He knew how to play this game, especially after seeing Dean do it before. "I'm looking for a good time. But from what I've gotten so far, I'm rather disappointed."

He grabbed her waste forcefully and pulled her closer.

She let out a little squeal as her smirk widened. "Well, we can't allow that, now can we?"

It must have been working pretty well.

"How about you and I find ourselves a room." She brushed her fingers down his stubble jaw, lightly down his neck-which sent shivers down his spine- and hooked them around the collar of his trench coat.

At that point Castiel knew that if he were still human, he would've carried her in a room and have his way with her. And despite getting his Grace back, it didn't mean he still couldn't do it.

"Well then." He swept her off her feet and into his arms, literally. "Let's go."

Cas carried the woman down one hall and into a room sealed off by a black curtain. Once they were inside, he took quick notice of the black satin covers creased over the dark-red coloured bed.

He then propped her down, and begin proceeding to kiss her, but not before asking for her name.

"Roxy." She replied. "And yours?"

It was time to put his cards on the table. "I'm whoever you want me to be."

Cas made sure to emphasise the statement by resonating his low voice in her ear. He knew that it was a weak point in most girls. And it seemed to be working, because her grip on his jacket tightened.

"Wow, you sure know how to work a woman. You must do this quite a lot." Came her whisper near his ear.

"Actually no, I've only done this once." He admitted.

Roxy must have been surprised at what he said, much to her eyes widening. "Really? But you sure seem to know damn straight what you're doing."

Castiel chuckled softly, an alien sound emitting from his throat. "Well, I may be a beginner in all this, but I know quite a lot about sex and sodomy." He kissed her deeply, engulfed in the feel of her lips, the caress of her hair, and the taste of strawberry lipstick. "And um, if you're up for it, then I might be able to prove it to you." He whispered down her ear.

She shivered in response. "Well, I'm _completely_ up for it."

He gave a crafty smirk. "Good, and for the record, I want you to know that I don't judge anything from your troubled past."

Her eyebrows pinched in confusion. "What do you- what are you talking about?"

"You know, the clear signs of abuse in your eyes."

Roxy had a taken back look slapped on her face. "Are you saying that I'm insecure? I'm a stripper all because I have a 'troubled past'? Because I can tell you first-hand that this," she motioned her arms around her, "was completely out of choice." Her angry tone hinted just the light touch of accusation.

He nodded leniently, contemplating whether delving deeper into the subject was such a good idea. The last time he did it to a prostitute, he got yelled at and then Dean had to take him out of there. Although, it wouldn't hurt to try again, maybe try a different approach.

"I understand, but you really shouldn't pinpoint your career out of choice, when it was really from your father molesting you as a child." Castiel really wished he could take it back as soon as he said it.

Roxy's eyes widened; her posture straightened, and her eyes bore anger into her irises. "I really think you should leave."

"I was only trying to-"

"Get out!" She yelled. Well so much for a different approach.

He immediately got out of that club as fast as he could, adrenaline coursing through his veins. As soon as The Cage was out of view, he did something he'd never done before. He laughed a full hearty laugh. Even though his planned out sex rush was short lived by seven minutes, it was enough to fill every fibre of his being with energy and vitality. He wasn't sure whether it was the fight that lured him on, or if was the intoxicating feeling of kissing Roxy, but it did right by his side. Overall, the unquenchable urge to be human again had been conquered. And he was more than anticipated to tell the boys about his day out.

* * *

"You what?" Dean exclaimed. "I don't- friggin' hell, Cas, what did I tell you about mentioning fathers to prostitutes!"

As soon as he came back to the Bunker, he had told Sam and Dean everything that happened, and from the way they stood up immediately and asked questions as soon as he came in, he could tell they too had been waiting for his feedback.

Right from the lipstick lady- except the phone number, as he wanted to save that news for last- to Roxy, he had explained every minimal detail about each event as they both listened intently, their face expressions changing from surprised looks to solemn faces to full laughter. As soon as Cas got to Roxy, Dean's face was priceless.

"I didn't mean to start an impending fight. It was all just confronting the past." He explained.

Dean, however, still had a crazed look. "She's not gonna buy that confronting past crap! Strippers are built to _avoid_ the past and still give men a good time."

While Dean lost his composure in a rather humorous way, Sam found the entire thing funny.

"Dean, you gotta admit, Cas had more balls than you ever did when trying to get laid."

At that statement, Dean nodded in agreement. "You got me there. I don't think I've ever approached a stripper the way you did. With the grabbing, and the whispering, and the soft kiss. Where did you even pick up on that?"

Cas pondered that for a minute. Where _did _he learn that? Could it have been part of his human senses guiding him in each step? Or was it all just entirely from him? Looking back at Dean's inquisitive face, he then knew the answer. "Well, what _I_ did was on my part. I guess some morsel of my inner human still knew how to work a lady's heart, but in general, I learned from the best." He gave Sam and Dean a genuine smile.

They both grinned in return.

"Thanks, man. But uh, it might've been mostly Dean." Said Sam, a shallow smile of affection on his face.

Dean laughed. "I know. I'm awesome, aren't I?" He lazily slouched back on the couch.

"Actually, Sam." Castiel said. "Someone who can pull off sex with a demon is actually impressive. I think I learned the abrasive side of it from you."

Sam's smile widened in appreciation. "Huh, you know, that means a lot."

"Wait a sec," Dean sat up straight. "What about me? I had a quickie with an angel. Remember Anna?"

Cas cringed in response. "You did her?"

"Yeah, before she got her Grace back."

"Oh." His cringe vanished. "Then it doesn't count. Hypothetically speaking, it pretty much means you had sex with a normal girl, so, I think I owe Sam gratitude for aggressiveness."

Sam then gave a sassy snicker at Dean, who slouched back down looking annoyed. "Whatever. Did you do anything else?"

"Oh that's right, I did." Cas pulled out from his inside pocket the magazine and Dean's wallet. "Here. I bought you your favourite."

Dean sat back up again and grabbed both items, paying close attention to the magazine. "BAB." He grinned idiotically. "Just what the doctor called for. Thanks, man. I guess _some_ angels have their virtues."

Sam scoffed and shook his head. "And I guess _some_ things never change." He muttered.

"Did I also mention that I got complemented on my rear by a woman, and then received her phone number?"

They both looked at him, perplexed looks plastered on their faces.

"Really?" Dean asked, a sense of doubt laced around the edge of his tone. "Lemme see."

Castiel pulled out the receipt and showed them both the phone number.

Dean laughed loudly and slapped him on the back. "My boy's growin' up!"

"So are you gonna call her?" asked Sam.

"Maybe, I'll have to find a phone first."

"You can borrow mine." Dean said aloud. "I think someone's gonna be rockin' the bed tonight, am I right?" He raised his eyebrows at him playfully.

"Why?" Cas's tone suddenly became serious. "Is there going to be an earthquake?"

Dean gave a baffled look. "What? No, I meant- nevermind." He said, irritatingly. "Now come on, I got Rocky and beer. What more do we need?"

And with that they both went into the media room, urging Cas to follow. Castiel- still unsure why the bed would be rocking- sauntered on with an open smile. He wasn't going to call that woman, but what happened today was still delightful no less. It was a perfect way to experience human life again. There might've been a few problems along the way, but that's what made it even better.

He might just do it more often.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you awesome people enjoyed that! :) Who else agrees Cas is just the best? _

_Feel free to review, you guys! _


End file.
